Don't condem me to death
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: As 7th Hevean burns, Cloud and Tifa are confronted by three people who are there to help. Inside another man helps Marlene and Denzil from a firey death. Who are they? Where did they come from? Only time can tell. All they know is it's not going well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own FFVII like I own the world.

Chapter 1:

Fire and Help.

Smoke, Death, Flames licking at the walls like great serpents. The whole of 7th Heaven was up like a light. "MARLENE, DENZIL!! Oh god, PLEASE!" Tifa yelled. At that moment she heard a motorcycle pull up behind her. She wirrled around "CLOUD!" she screamed. "Tifa what happened?!" Cloud yelled. "I... I don't... I don't know. One minute it was alright then... then this," she sobbed.

"Tifa it's..." Cloud was cut off mid sentence, when he heard someone say "Coming through." Then in a flash of black and white. A figure did an inhuman jump onto one of the window-sills that had not been engulfed in flames. It broke the glass with bare fists and jumped in.

Cloud felt a hand press down on his shoulder, he drew his eyes away from his burning home and looked at the hands owner. It was a young man, no more than 18 years old, with black hair and mako blue eyes. "Please sir it's not safe here, head back to a safe distance. We'll handle things for here." He smiled. Cloud looked to see what the boy had ment by 'we'.

He saw two silver haired men, the one helping the firemen had jade eyes and the other on crowd managment had wine eyes. '_Jenova?_'

In the house:

A young white haired man with a face of ice made his way carfully through the burning house. A scarf over his mouth and nose and googles over his eyes, he entered a room and found two kids huddled in the corner closest to the door. "Hello. I'm here to help you out of here." His voice had warmth but was hard and empty. Two sets of eye's looked up at him "Are... are you really?" Marlene asked quietly not having the air to talk, the man nodded and picked them up around the waist and ran for it.

Unfortunately the floor in front of them gave way and he was forced to stop, and started looking around for an alternative route. "Are... are we... going to get out?" Marlene asked. He looked at her and said "Yes, yes we are and don't you dought it for one minute." He said.

"Whats your name?" Denzil asked.

Hanapu looked shocked, no-one ever asked his name before. "It's ... Hanapu."

Then, shaking his head, he took several steps back, told the two to hold on tight, he ran with inhuman speed and jumped over the hole in front of them. Like a majestic beast jumping through the flames of hell, he landed with such grace and accuracy it was scary.

Outside while this was happening, Cloud and Tifa looked at the black haired man in front of them, "Please stand back." He repeated. "Gabriel!" someone called from behind. It was the silver haired man with the eyes of rich red wine, "Yes Lucius!?" Gabriel answered. "The croud has been brought to a safe distance. And... who are these two?" He looked at Cloud and Tifa.

"I'm Cloud Strife and this is Tifa Lockheart, she owned the place." Cloud put out his hand and Gabriel took it "I'm Gabriel Sali and this is Lucius Koin and over there is Cetus Luster." He pointed towards the other siver haired man.

Then Lucius looked at his watch, "Hanapu should be out in 3... 2...1". Then the top floor of 7th Hevean blew up in a mass of glass, wood and flame. And out of the flame a figure emerged holding two smaller kids. Hanapu landed like a panter from a leadge, let go of Marlene and Denzil who ran to Cloud and Tifa. Hanapu ripped off his mouth scarf, fell to the ground with his arms clutching his sides gasping for air. "HANAPU!!!" His three comrades yelled.

"Cetus whats wrong with him?!" Gabriel asked. "I don't know, I need to examin him closer." He turned to Cloud, "Do you know some place where we can stay?" he asked.

"There's an Hospital close by. We can take him there." Cloud suggested. Cetus, Gabriel and Lucius all stood up, "Ok." Gabriel replied. "Don't... you... bloody... dare. There is... no way I'm...I'm stepping in... a Hospital." Hanapu growled between gasps and then lost consciousness.

'_Kind of reminds me of Vincent_' Tifa thought. Cloud and Denzil took off on Cloud's bike,

Tifa went with Gabriel on his, Marlene went with Lucius, and Cetus took Hanapu on his, "I come back for Hanapu's bike later." Cetus said.

So what ya think? I was board and wrote this. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres another chapie. Come on people review, or are you all to lazy. Unlike the two nice people who reveiwed it. Please come again.

Chapter 2:

The next morning, in Aeris's old home, Cloud, Tifa and two of the four newcomers sat in the livingroom waiting. Cloud had questioned Gabriel and Lucius about who they were and what they we're doing at Edge. Gabriel and Lucius were both ex-SOLDIER's, Cetus was an ex-Shinra scientist (note: Don't tell Vincent), and Hanapu was an ex-Turk.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Gabriel and Lucius both stood up and looked towards the stairs. Cetus appered at the bottom with a stern look on his face. "How is he doc?" Gabriel asked, "Yeah what happend?" Lucius joined in. "He's stable, apparently he was not taking his medication." He ran his hand through hair and gave a heavy sigh, "I really should have paid attention to him."

Cetus then checked Marlene and Denzil for smoke inhalation and other injuries, then brought them back out to Tifa. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She let go suddenly "S...sorry" she muttered.

"It's ok, but you really should thank Hanapu." Cetus smiled. Suddenly there was a loud thud. They all looked up. "What the hell?!" Cloud muttered. Several crashes followed. "Looks like H is awake," Lucius commented. "I'll go talk to him." Cetus sighed and went back upstairs.

"Hey Mr.Koin, why do you and Mr.Luster have silver hair?" a small timid voice asked. Lucius turned around to see Marlene standing behind him. He crouched down so he was at her height. "We were born with it. Hanapu's the same." He smiled down at Marlene. She smiled back and went back over to Denzil. "You do know that silver hair is considered bad around here?" Cloud asked, "Even more so, when you have green eyes."

"We know that. Don't worry they wont go psycho on you. Although... you might not want to get H mad, he tends to destroy everything within a 10 mile radius." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Marlene ran over and opened it to find Yuffie and Vincent outside. "HEY TIFA!!!! HEY CLOUD!!!"

Yuffie came bounding through the door almost trampling Marlene. If Vincent hadn't grabbed Yuffie's bag, it would have been Marlene pancakes for tea. "Watch were your going Yuffie." Vincent said in his cool, monotone voice. Yuffie started to giggle madly, "Oh sorry Marlene, didn't see you there." she giggled, "Apparently." Vincent sighed.

"Vincent, Yuffie, what are you doing here?" Tifa exclaimed, "We heard about what

happend, and hurried over. Cid said that he and Barret will drop by soon." Yuufie said as she stood up.

"Tifa, who are these people?" Vincent pointed to Gabriel and Lucius, he narrowed his eyes at Lucius.

"Oh, these are the people who helped us. There's two more upstairs." Tifa introduced the two, Gabriel bowed and Lucius bowed his head.

"Marlene, will you go cheak on the two upstairs." Tifa asked the small girl. Marlene nodded and ran upstairs. When she got to the room they had set up for them, she heard

a strange growling noise. It was the same as Mr.Valentine, when he gets angry.

She knocked softly on the door, she softly opened it but only a small bit just enough to peek in.

"Hanapu you can't go down there in this state. There are children down there." She heard Mr.Luster plead.

"You know what..." Hanapu started as he raised himelf to full height and punched Cetus so he went through the door which Marlene so narrowly avoided, "I don't really think I care." He finished as he strode up to the fallen man.

But when he got to the door he heard footsteps running up the stairs. Cloud and Vincent came running past Marlene and formed a protective wall in-front of her.

Hanapu took one look and burst into a fit of maniacal laughter, "You think that two mortals like you can defeat me." he giggled. Then as fast as lightning he ran up to them. Now only inches from cloud's face, he kneed him in the stomach. Cloud crumpled to the floor.

"CLOUD!!!!" Marlene screamed.

"Now for you sir." Hanapu turned to Vincent. He threw a high kick at Vincents head, but Vincent dogged it with difficulty.

"_He's fast_." Vincent thought, "**Come on let me at him, I'll tear him to pieces**." Chaos roared in his mind.

"OH so you have little demons in your head. Hanapu commented. Vincent looked confused.

"How do you know?" He demanded, "**_I'm picking up your telepathic waves, it's..._**

**_a little trick my people learned long ago_**." He heard Hanapu in his mind.

"Your people?" Vincent repeated.

"**_Yes... but I am the last of them. Your not the only person with demons, Vincent. Chaos, Galian Beast, Death Gigs, Hell masker, they're weak compared to the demons of my people_**." Hanapu stared at him through his goggles.

"_Why are you doing this. What's in it for you_." Vincent stared back, his crimson orbs glowing.

"**_Oh... you know... the thrill, the hunt, the chase, and my lust for blood quenched. But my troubled host never wanted this. His father sent him to the scientist... a man named Professor Hojo_**." He replied.

Vincent gave a look of pure horror. Hojo the man who turned him into the beast he is now.

"V... Vincent what... are you waiting f... for." Cloud stammered. It looked like he had a good few cracked ribs.

Vincent raised Cerberus, and held it in a shaky hand. He was scared, for the first time in thirty-two years he was afraid. Hojo changed this boy into a monster.

"Hojo did this to you?" Vincents voice became small, Hanapu knodded.

"**_Hojo was as mad as my father, my father tortured you, even for spilling tea. He killed my hosts mother and sister, destroyed his sight, and drove him past insanity. I murderd him for my host. He thanked me, then he became a Turk_**." He looked at his hands and continued, "**_We became a killer, we killed for money, for the joy of seeing your prisoner squrim under your might..._**"

Suddenly Cetus shot a trancquiliser in Hanapu's neck, and he fell to the ground.

"Hey Cloud... you okay?" Cetus walk over to Cloud.

"Yeah." Cloud sat with his back to the wall with a concerned Marlene sitting beside him.

"Sit still, I'll be able to fix those ribs." Cetus crouched down in front of Cloud, placed his hands on his chest and did something amazing. He called on the healing elements of water, two water globes formed around his hands an travelled into cloud.

Cloud could hear the bones clicking back into place.

"Vincent you okay?" Cloud was concered for the gun-slinger. Vincent stood there his gase transfixed on the motionless form at his feet.

"Vincent" Cloud repeated "Vincent what did he say?"

God thats a lot of imformation, and it is official, I can no longer feel my wrists. Please read this fic. I't be my first FFVII fic. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Vincent what did he say?" Cloud grabbed Vincent's upper arm and forced him to look at him.

"Vincent what did he tell you. Answer me." Cloud shook him. Vincent looked up, into Cloud's eyes. There was a look of utter horror and pity, things that Cloud never saw in those crimson orbs before. What ever Hanapu told him, it scared Vincent.

"Cloud... I... I... have to..." Vincent started, suddenly his legs gave way. Cloud caught the older man as he colapsed.

"VINCENT!" Cloud yelled. But Vincent was no longer awake.

"Cloud, bring these two inside, Marlene go down and tell Gabriel to get my kit off of my bike, he'll know what it means. GO!" He gave her a small push. She ran down the stairs as fast as legs could carry her.

Downstairs:

"Mr. Sali! Mr. Luster said your to get his Kit..." Marlene started,

"Oh God." with that he ran out the door. Two seconds later he returned with a small rugsack."Bring this up to Cetus as fast as you can!" Gabriel ordered, Marlene nodded and ran.

She arrived at the room knocked twice and ran in. Cloud was restraning Hanapu by tying him to the bed.

"Here you go." she panted. She handed him the rugsack, "How are they?" she asked Cetus with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, Vincent just passed out due to shock, so he should be fine. As for Hanapu, I don't know what made him go demon, it hasn't happened since..." Cetus started but finished in a mumble.

"Since... what?" Cloud questioned. Cetus looked at him.

"Since he lost his sister Amonet to Hojo." His voice, Clouds face became shocked and angry.

"Is that who turned Hanapu into what he is now?" Cloud gave a glance to Hanapu.

"Not entirely. He had the demons before he was sold to Hojo. Hojo just destroyed what little humanity Hanapu had left, killed his sister, but thats all." Cetus looked forlorn.

Suddenly Hanapu letout an unearthlyscream. Marlene, Cloud, and Cetus all covered their ears. "CETUS, WHATS HAPPENING!!!!!!" Cloud yelled.

"IT'S A CHIP THAT HOJO PLACE IN HIS FRONTAL LOBE! IT CAUSES EXTREME PAIN IF HE GOES DEMON! IT PREVENTS HIM FROM GOING DEMON!" Cetus yelled back.

"CLOUD IT HURTS!" Marlene cried.

Abroubtly the screaming stopped. "But if the chip stops him going demon... why dose it kick in now?" Cloud panted.

"That's what his medication is for. It keeps the chip working,." Cetus rubbed his temples.

Suddenly Vincent moved and let out a small grone. "Mr. Valentine are you alright?" Marlene grabbed his human arm.

"Wh... what happened?" He asked. He looked around.

"You passed out after a telepathic conversation with a demon. Thats what happened." Cleaning his glasses.(AN: Yes he has glasses. They're venom green.)

"We'd better go down and explain this to Tifa and the others." Cloud suggested.

"Yes that would be a good idea. I'll follow you down. I just have to take care of Hanapu." Cetus put his glasses back on.

Downstairs:

As Cloud, Marlene and Vincent joined the group of downstairs, Tifa jumped and rapped her arms around Cloud and Vincent.

"Thank you for taking care of Marlene you three! Is there anyway I can repay ye?!" Tifa cried.

"Yeah... there is... you can let go. I think Cloud's going to... sufficate." Vincent chocked. Looking over at cloud who was turning purple.

"OH GOD!" she let go, "I'm so sorry." She looked at the two gasping men. She then turned two Gabriel and Lucius. "Did you know this would happen?" She asked with anger swiming in her mahogany eyes.

Both men shock their heads. "No we didn't. He hasn't been like this in three years." Lucius looked over to Gabriel.

"You never told us what your doing in Edge." Cloud announced quietly.

"Oh sorry, we didn't did we. We are a rock band, we're called B.A.D.S. Hanapu is lead singer, Gabriel is lead guitar, I'm bass guitar and Cetus is drums." Lucius explained.

"Once Hanapu is up and about we can give you a preview of our lead song." Gabriel suggested.

"OH... you mean 'Alone'. I love that song!" Marlene jumped up and down.

"So your a fan, huh?" Lucius bent down to her height, and handed her a small brown envalope. " How about some front row seats for our concert in Kalm town?"

"OH really! Ya mean it?!" Marlene, Tifa thought, had never been this happy.

"Yeah I mean it." Lucius smiled at the bouncing six year old.

"Hey, I think I can hear the Sherra! That means Cid and Barret are here." Yuffie bounded to the door and sure enough there was the Sherra. Things were going to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

I AM REALLY ANNOYED WITH YOU LAZY PEOPLE WHO WONT REVIEW!!!! So I give you another chpt to read, please review.

Chpt 4:

Sure enough when they entred the courtyard they saw the large ship land with a small thud.

"Impresive ship. Who owns it?" Lucius asked with a small whistle. The hatch door opened and two men walked out.

"Loving Cid Highwind owns the ship. Thats the smaller one with blond hair. And the big black dude is Barret Wallace. Marlene's foster father." Tifa pointed out.

"Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, long time no see." Cid called in his gruffy voice. Marlene poped out from behind Yuffie.

"DADDY!" she yelled and ran into her fathers open arms.

"MARLENE! Have you missed me?" Barret hugged his foster daughter.

"Course I have. How could I not?!" Marlene hugged the big man back. Just then Cetus walked into the court yard along with Hanapu..

"Hey Tif, who's this?" Cid pointed to the Gabriel, Cetus and Lucius.

" Oh this is Gabriel Sali," she pointed to Gabriel who bowed, " Cetus Luster," to cetus who gave a small two fingered wave, "Lucius Koin," to Lucius who said 'Yo', "and Hanapu," to Hanapu who just glared from behind his goggles, " they helped us at the fire." Tifa explained. "Hanapu saved Marlene and Denzil from inside the fire."

Barret looked at the tall albino teen giving off such a happy vibe that you could see said teen wince. "Let's go inside and we can catch up on the times over a drink." Cloud suggested. Everyone went inside all but Tifa and Hanapu were left.

"I must get my motorbike from 7th heaven. If that it is okay with you." Hanapu turned to Tifa.

"Oh... okay. You can ask Cloud to drive you there." Tifa replied.

"That will not be necessary. I do not wish to trouble you after what happened. I have an alternative way." God this guy was even more polite than Vincent and that was sayin' somethin'.

"Oh no, it's okay! I'll go ask." Tifa waved he hands in front of her. For the first time, Tifa took in the appearance of the teen in front of her. 6ft 6inches, white knee lenght hair, porclen skin so pale he was just off looking sickly, slim build that looked vaguely anarexic.

All in all he didn't look healthy. He wore a black turtle-nect top, a really long black trench coat, black jeans, black leather gloves and black Dr.Martin boots (I love my docs! -). He had six earings in his left ear.He had two swords stapped to his back.

They went inside the house, "Hey Cloud! Can you drive Hanapu to 7th Heaven?" Tifa called to the blond swordsman.

"Sure, if you don't mind riding on back." Cloud asked. Hanapu shook his head as a 'no I don't'. "Okay lets go."

After the two left, Marlene went up to Cetus. "Excuse me, Mr.Luster... can I speack to you in private?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." Cetus was confused. They went into the kitchen. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Um... you know when Mr. Hanapu went crazy..." She started, Cetus nodded, "I... heard his voice in my head, but it wasn't his voice really... it sounded younger."

Cetus stared in shock. "What did he say?" he asked nervosly.

"He... he was crying to for someone to help him... for someone to help... an Amonet." Marlene looked up at Cetus.

"It's Hanapu, before the demons were implanted in his mind. Before Hojo got him. Did he say anything else?" Cetus looked at her seriously.

"He said something in an ancient language, I couldn't understand but it went something like:

Dosmente amose ame caste merda wasnai,

esta da dosmente..." she started reciting

"Darkness comes to those who sin,

I am the darness,

you are the innocent,

without sin you are pure,

with sin I will find you.

It's the last thing he said to protect Amonet, its a spell. Its in Corvain. That was an ancient civilisation that was consumed by the sea 5,000 years ago. Hanapu's a direct decendent of the high priest, Amentharu, who turned to the dark magic after the king was murdered." Cetus went to his bag and pulled out a tatered old leather-bond book.

"Here." He handed her the book. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face, but took the book none the less. On the cover in silver writing it read, '_ In my past, I am the darkness. By Amentharu_.'

"It's his book of spells and potions. Back then Materia was rare and only Kings and Emporers could aford to purches it." Marlene opened the book, "So priests used spells and potions to heal, defend, and attack."

"Why are you telling me this. I'm only seven years old." Marlene looked up in horror.

Cetus looked down at her, his jade eyes held saddness. "Because you awoke the child in Hanapu, that was locked up in his mind 18 years ago. The only others were his younger sister and his mother, who was a Creta." He took of his glasses and wiped them.

"A... Creta?" Marlene asked, turning the pages as Cetus talked and paced the room, she stopped on a page, and on the top of the page she read it aloud "Asmeth dosima, ki atea juste xiol hater."

"To my decendent,the bat, I leave thee my power. It means that he left the darkest power in the universe to Hanapu, the original Hanapu was a giant black bat, the messanger of the underworld. But Hanapu's father Victor Salaam took the book and used the power to rule the world. But alas... that power drove him mad and the book left his grasp for a second, just in time to use the conement spell." Cetus continued to pace the room.

"Condement spell? Whats that?" Marlene asked. Cetus stopped his pacing.

"If used, the caster will gain a power, just as strong as the Life-stream, only it is the darkness of man that fules it. He was young and had less control over his abilities, he used that spell and all that was left of his father was the memory of the man which power drove mad." Cetus finished.

Marlene stared at the book in horror. "But... why do you have it?"

"Because Hanapu said that if he should ever be lost to the drug called power, that we were to do anything to stop him. Even if we kill him in the progress."

Marlene stared at the book, why am I involved in this, why couldn't of been someone older?


	5. Chapter 5

HEY EVERYONE OF YOU LAZY GITS READING THIS STORY!!!

Here's another chapter.

Chapter 5.

After about two hours since, Marlene had spoken to Cetus about the voice in her head, they heard the sound of two motorbikes outside. Marlene jumped up to get the door.

When she opened the door she came face to face with Hanapu's stomach. She looked up to see him stare down at her.

"Sorry. Am I in your way?" He asked, his voice was like sand flowing over a desert. Marlene looked at the pale face as if she'd ran into death itself.

"Um... Oh no I'm sorry I was just getting the door." Marlene said quietly. She moved to the side to allow the two swordsmen to enter.

With that Hanapu went and sat down in a dark corner and thought. "I see your still alive. He rarely touchs another person without killing them for coming in contact. I'm impressed." Lucius whispered as he went to stand beside Cloud.

"Oh... so thats why he was so tense while we were riding. Why doesn't he like to be touched?" Cloud whispered looking over to Lucius.

"Tisn't my place to say." Lucius put his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Let's just say, it was child abuse."

While Lucius spoke, Cloud took in the apperiance of said man. Long sleeked back silver hair tied up, wine purple eyes, white long sleeved shirt, blue denim jeans, a number of belts, and black trainers. He then looked over to Gabriel who was chatting

to Tifa.

He hair was black and he had a crew cut with a long side fringe. He wore a baggy white victorian shirt, black skin tight leather pants, and black healed boots. Then he looked to Cetus who was talking to Yuffie.

He also had silver hair but it was shorter than Lucius's, he wore a skin tight sleeve-less black turtleneck, baggy blue denim jeans, black arm bracers, lots of belts, black and blue trainers. What a weird bunch.

"Okay everyone it's late and it's been a hard day." Tifa stood in the middle of the room and announced, "Now everyone to bed. Gabriel an Co. there are spare rooms upstairs so make yourself at home." She smiled.

As everyone filled out of the room and upstairs, Vincent and Hanapu stayed behind. Hanapu hadn't even made an effort to move. "Don't you sleep?" Vincent asked him.,

"I have no use for such a pleasure. You, above all others, should know that." Hanapu looked towards Vincent.

"Thirty years in a coffin, does that to people." Vincent looked at his now empty glass of red wine.

"I cannot close my eyes without my past faults seeping into my mind. Scanlon get rather impatiant if I try." Hanapu giggled evily.

"Who's Scanlon?... Is it one of them?" Vincent narrowed his eyes.

Hanapu nodded. "He can be quite a nussence when he wants to be." He looked at his clawed hands.

"What other Demons do you have?" Vincent asked out of curiosity.

"I have five in all. You've met Ka's conciuss in my form, He normally has wings and a tail. Ptah, he's... well... not a very nice people person. Scanlon, the dragon of war.

Mot, the dark lord. And Eshu, the shape-shifter who is the worst one there." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Do you wish a drink?" he asked.

Vincent nodded, after a minute Hanapu returned with two wine glasses and a bottle of 'Wolf Blass, EagleHawk Merlot' red wine. He pored them each a glass and sat down beside Vincent. From then they talked about their diffrent mistakes until dawn peeked over the horizon.

Around five in the morning, Vincent went upstairs, not to sleep but to think. Half an hour later, Hanapu heard small steps coming down the wooden stairs. He looked from his book up to see a tired Marlene looking at him, with wary eye's.

"And what would a nice young girl, like **you** be doing up at a time like **this**?" He asked with a hint of warmth.

"I... I had a bad dream. And I couldn't get back to sleep, I heard someone down here so I came down. Do you mind if I stay down here with you?" she asked timidly.

Hanapu smiled at the small girl, God, kids could alway make you feel soppy. Hanapu shook his head, "Would you like something to eat? I was just going to make breakfast." He questioned the small girl.

In that instant her face lit up like a candle. "Oh yes please!" she squeeled.

Hanapu bent down to her height, which was kinda hard givin' his sheer height, "How does french toast sound?"

"And OJ?" she giggled evily.

Hanapu smiled back evily, "If you wish it."

They went into the kitchen, Marlene got out the frying pan and two glasses, while Hanapu got the bread, egg's and OJ. After 10 minutes they sat at the table and began at the meal.

Marlene was practicaly wolfing it down, while Hanapu was taking it in bird like bites.

"Um... Mr.Salaam, who's A...Amonet?" Marlene asked nervously, not wanting to lose a limb. Hanapu's eye's widend.

"Where did you hear that name?" He growled, his eyes hidden by his fringe. Marlene started to shake with fear.

"I... you yelled it in my mind using telepithy(Using Cetus's big words.)." Marlene was afraid for her life.

"Did I?" Hanapu looked at his clawed hand again, smiled and then smashed the glass in his other hand. Marlene jumped, "Don't ever say that name in my presance, if you value your life." Hanapu had changed, his voice had grown dark, his hand was bleeding from the glass shards but he took no note of it. He shook with bottled up rage, "Voices in your head. How obsurd." with that he fell from the chair and fell to the floor.

Marlene looked at him with amix of concern and fear. She heard foot steps coming towards the door. Vincent appered at the door, "Marlene are you all right?"

To reveiw just push the little purple button at the bottom of the page, it's so simple.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marlene are you alright" Vincent asked, "what happend?" the concern was presant in his voice.

"Oh... Mr.Valentine it... it happend again." Marlene looked at the body infront of her, blood dripping from the gashes on his hand, forming a small pool under it. She walked over to Hanapu and brushed away a few stay stands of the snowy hair. Her hand came in contact with his forhead.

"Oh my god... he's burning up!" she exclaimed. Vincent rushed over to them he placed his human hand on the boys forhead.

"Your right." He moved to pick the boy up, "Marlene go wake up Cetus and tell him to come to the living room." Marlene nodded and ran for the water summoner's room.

Vincent carried Hanapu to the couch, placing him down carefully. He grabbed his wounded hand, but quickly let it drop as he felt, what he thought was, a powerful electric surge run up his arm, "What the hell?" He held his arm close to his chest.

"I would have said don't touch his hand's but... I decided I'm to lazy." He heard Cetus's voice behind him. He turned around to face the tired docter. "I can be a real pain in that sence. Now what's the problem?" He asked looking around.

"Mr. Luster, it's Mr Salaam. He's running a fever, he also cut his hand when he broke a glass." Marlene grabbed his sleeve, "Can you help him?" she asked nervosly.

Cetus ran over to Vincent and Hanapu, placing his hand on Hanapu's forhead, who was now breathing heavily, beads of sweat forming. He then moved and grabbed his wrist, examing the several cuts, glass still embedded in them.

"Hanapu you've really done a number on yourself this time." Cetus mumbled, "Marlene run upstairs and grab my bag, but be quiet. We don't want to wake the others up, now do we?" He looked over at Vincent.

Suddenly Hanapu started to squirm in pain, while tring to get his hand back off Cetus. Cetus let go of his wrist and held his shoulders to stop him doing himself more damage. "No... Hanapu... stop it. Don't... STOP IT HANAPU!" Cetus said forcefully, "Marlene... now is not the time... to stand there gauking... get my bag!" Cetus ordered, struggling to keep Hanapu from moving.

Vincent grabbed Hanapu's legs, while Hanapu cried in pain. Marlene ran for the stairs, and up to the room. When she opened the door, both Tifa's and Lucius's doors opened. "What the hell's going on?" Lucius muttered.

"It's to early for this." Tifa concluded, "Marlene what's going on, and what are you doing up so early?"

"Sorry Tifa... no time to explain." Marlene stammered. When she heard a pained scream, she bolted for the stairs. Tifa looked at Lucius who looked back totally dumbfounded. Then both ran down the stairs.

When they got to the living room, they saw both Cetus and Vincent holding down a struggling Hanapu. Lucius ran over to them, there Cetus ordered him to take hold of Hanapu's shoulders, he motioned Tifa to towards him, "I want you to hold his right arm for me, but don't touch the hand."

For the next half hour they were there sitting or standing restraining a now exhausted Hanapu under them, who's fever had gotten much worst in his struggle, he was breathing hevely, with Cetus pulling glass out of Hanapu's hand. Around 7 o' clock in the morning Gabriel and Cid decided to join the party.

"What the F$K is going on?" Cid took a long drag of his morning cigerett.

"Yeah. Why are you restraing Hanapu when he's not doing anything?" Gabriel commented.

All five looked at them with a 'you have no idea of what kind of morning we've had.' look.

Gabriel and Cid looked at each other before shugging and walking to the kitchen.

I AM WARNING PEOPLE, I HAVE VERY FEW NERVES LEFT! SO BEWARE, AND CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CARFULLY!


	7. Chapter 7

Anime Vein This is really starting to piss me off. REVIEW YOU LAZY GITS!!!!

Chapter 7:

As the day rolled on, Tifa had left Marlene in charge of minding Hanapu, who was now increadible ill. Although Cetus hadn't clue what was wrong with him, he had a small idea that Vincent had a small part in it.

Marlene sat on the coffee table, with a small basin of cold water beside her, watching the ill body in front of her toss and turn in his pained sleep.Cetus had taken off his goggles. He was shaking so badly he could have been an earthquake machine.

Suddenly he gave a violent jurk, which almost made him fall off the couch. Then another one, even more violent. He started crying a bit, muttering 'I... I'm sorry' and ' I'm sorry father it won't happen again.' all this came between the jurks.

Suddenly he sprang up into a sitting position. His eye's were wide open, showing Marlene his eye colour, Crimson, just like Mr Valentine's. She had grabbed him as he sprang, she now held his waist. As she clung to his thin frame, she was sure she could feel scales.

"Mr. Salaam... are you alright?" she asked him timidly. No answer, she asked again, "Mr. Salaam, are you alright?" she asked a little more forcefully.

"I... I don't... I don't know." He grabbed his head and began to cry harder. Marlene let go of him and looked at the sight before her. She smiled to herself, and sat down on the couch, put one arm around his shoulders and hugged him. Hanapu let out a small, nearly inaudible gasp, but never the less curled up against her warm body.

She began to sing a song that Tifa had taught her:

_Turn around, look at what you see...  
In her face, the mirror of your dreams..._

_Make believe I'm everywhere  
Hidden in the lines  
Written on the pages  
Is the answer to a Never ending Story  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_  
_Reach the stars, fly a fantasy...  
Dream a dream, and what you see will be...  
Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
There upon the rainbow  
Is the answer to a Never ending Story  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Never ending Story  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Story  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_  
_Show no fear, or she may fade away...  
In your hands, the birth of a new day...  
Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
There upon the rainbow  
Is the answer to a Never ending Story  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Never ending Story  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._

As she finished, his crying seased, he was still shaking but not as hard now. They stayed in that position for a good solid ten minutes. Then out of the blue, Hanapu stomach made a imformative growl. They both made a desperate attempt to hold back the laughter, but it was in vain, for they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"I... I guess I'm hungry.giggle, cough I... haven't laughed like that in years...correction... I've never laughed like that." Hanapu stammered, tears streaming down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Why giggle, giggle have you never laughed before?" Marlene managed through gasps.

"Now I never said that I never laughed before. I... have done the manical laughter." So this was the younger Hanapu, Mr.Luster had told her about, the one who could laugh and cry. Mr. Luster had told her that the Hanapu he knew never showed emotion, was an insomniac, and was anarexic.

"Mr. Salaam, why did I feel scales, when I grabbed your waist?" Marlene questioned.

Hanapu looked at her stangely, then lifted up his shirt, but only up to just below his ribs, "That because I'm part reptilian. Father thought it was rather disturbing, so I was locked up in a small dark room with no light at all, for nine years. My sister, Amonet brought me food whenever she could." Hanapu let his shirt fall back to its original place.

"After a while, Amonet stop coming, so there I was sitting in a small room, no light, no sound and no company, eventually I went insane. I locked up everything that made me human, emotion, the will to eat, to sleep, everything was lost in that room." Hanapu opened the neck of his turtle-neck shirt, and took off a small locket.

The locket held four pictures. Hanapu opened the fist compartment, it held a group photo, and a picture of a girl. "Thats Amonet." he pointed to the girl, she had black hair with her fringe a shocking bubblegum pink, the end of her long lushious hair was the same flouresent colour. Her eyes were a rusty brown colour. she wore a black shorts and a red t-shirt, she had huge black biker boots on. She was crouching over giving a peace sign.

"She's pretty." she looked at the other picture, and spotted another man, "Who's he?" she asked.

"That's Ravan, he was my best friend, we were in the Turks together." Hanapu smiled sadly. Ravan had black shoulder lenght hair tied in a ponytail, his frige was wine purple. He was wearing a Turk uniform. He also had Crimson eyes. He was holding up a sniper rifle.

Beside him Hanapu stood tall in his Turk uniform, he was also holding a rifle.His hair was a good deal shorter, about mid-shoulders also in a ponytail. He and Ravan were positioned in a MIB Men in black style stand, backs together. All three were smiling.

"He's cool. What happened him?" Marlene asked.

"Father killed him, because he became to close to Amonet. Father never liked it when people became close to his little girl." Hanapu snarled the last bit.

He then closed that compartment, and opened the second, which contained a picture of a woman holding two boys and a group picture. "Who's she?" she said in awe at the beautiful woman in the picture.

"That's mother, she died when Amonet was born. Father didn't blame Amonet, he blamed me like he always did. In his oppinion I should never have been born." Hanapu was snarling again.

Marlene looked down at the picture again. The woman had long raven hair that reached her knee's, it was tied in a plait. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and her smile could melt even the devil's soul. She wore an elegant sky bue dress that seemed to float. To say she was elegant would be an understaitment.

She was comferting a child Ravan. Ravan appered to have hurt his head because he was holding his head. Hanapu was was standing beside her looking concerned, his crimson eye's glowing.

"Ravan was an orphan, so my mother took him in and raised him like her own child. After Mother died, Ravan was in charge of taking care of Amonet when I was locked up." Hanapu looked ready to collapse.

"Why didn't Ravan try and get you out?" Marlene asked.

"Because there were gaurds at every entrance to the building where my cell was. Even though he could fly he never pefected his flying, and he couldn't fly right." What ever colour was left in Hanapu's face was draining fast.

"Hanapu... are you alright?" Marlene asked with concern.

"I... Ahh." He didn't even finish the sentance before falling forward. Marlene crabbed him before he fell of the couch. She lay him back down in a position where he could breath easly.

"Marlene are you okay? He hasn't tried to do anything, has he?" She heard Lucius ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. And no he hasn't, Mr.Koin." Marlene replied politely.

As Lucius turned to leave, Hanapu's eye's shot open, turning his gase from the dark roof he looked Marlene straight in the eye's. His piercing crimson gaze made her kringe. He then returned his gaze to the roof, closing his eye's he asked "Lucius... where are my googles? And don't give me any bull." He requested.

"Um... I think Cetus has them." Lucius looked un-nerved.

"I thought I told you no bull. Now _where_ are my googles." His voice was dripping with venom.

"Okay Okay here you go." Lucius tossed the black googles to Hanapu who still had his eye's closed. His reflexes were lightning fast, he grabbed them so fast that Marlene thought it wasn't real.

He put his googles on, covering his percing eye's, "Now were we're we?" He asked.

That was the longest chapter I've ever written. So you'd better Review!


	8. Chapter 8

HI GUYS!!!! Having fun, and guess what I had anger management classes, so nobodys gona die, except people who flame me then they'll go down in flames. Heres chapter 8, R&R.

Chapter 8:

"Now where were we?" Hanapu asked, his voice monotone. Marlene looked over to Lucius, who just shrugged at her. Hanapu swung his long legs off the couch and straightend up to a full 6ft 6inches.

"Mr.Salaam, you shouldn't get up yet!" Marlene grabbed his hand. Hanapu turned yanking his hand back and stood there, a red glow appered behind his goggles, this made Marlene kringe.

Hanapu let out a small gasp, then turned on his heal and ran through a shadowed wall. As soon as that happened there was a flash of lightning followed closly by a rumble of thunder outside and rain pound against the windows.

"Oh shi... takimushrooms." Lucius bolted for the door with Marlene trailing behind him. As they neared the kitchen they heard a pained scream. Lucius looked out a window and saw Hanapu on his hands and knees, with what looked like blood pouring from his mouth.

They reached the kitchen where the rest of the groups were, "Vincent, Cloud, Gabriel come with me, we've got a runaway demon boy!" Lucius didn't ever stop his running.

The three in question looked at each other before bolting after him. As they came to a stop outside the door, they came face to face with a rather large demon.

It's black skin glistning in the rain, it's face had no features, the place were the eyes, nose and mouth were blank. Nothing was there, It's whole body was this black shadow. There

"Eshu." Both Gabriel and Lucius commented. Eshu looked at them for a split second before wings sprouted out of his back. As he beat his large wings everyone on the ground were knocked off their feet.

"Cloud ... I'll follow him." Vincent whispered to Cloud. Cloud glanced towards Vincent, then nodded. A red glow formed around Vincents form as he transformed into Chaos. With a defening roar Chaos took off after Eshu.The three that were left headed for their moterbikes, and drove after the two demons.

Marlene looked out at them through the kitchen window, she was still holding Hanapu's locket, '_Ravan, Amonet please help them. Please help Hanapu to control the monsters in his mind._' As she prayed to Hanapu's dead sister and friend, she tightened her grip on the gold and silver locket, that she held to her chest.

Chaos begain to close the gap between him and Eshu. He had to admit that Eshu was very skilled in the art of manuvering in and around the ruins of Midgar, but he was better.

Chaos pulled out Death penelty and started firing at Eshu, who dogged them with ease. Then suddenly Eshu did a flip, which turned him to face and fly towards Chaos.

Chaos fired again but Eshu was to quick, when he got close enough Eshu pulled a dagger that had formed on his side.

He sliced Chaos's side, and Chaos let out a loud roar of pain. Chaos growled then sliced Eshu with his claws, but Eshu didn't take any notice. The wound on Chaos's side was bleeding heavily, Eshu's wound was leaking a black substance.

Then suddenly Eshu begain to change his shape, until it was like looking in a mirror. He had taken on the shape of Chaos but he was still the black colour as before. He even had a black version of the Death penelty.

Chaos looked in horror at the sight in front of him, the shape shifter he'd met thousands years ago when he was but a young demon. He had faught with him and lost /_Chaos whats wrong?_/ Chaos heard Vincents voice.

/**I know him, he was like my brother, but one day he lost it and attacked everything that moved and could breath.**/ Chaos's deep voice answered back,

/**He can only see by heat signatures.**/ He concluded.

/_So if we mask our heat signature we may be able to win_./ Vincent suggested.

Chaos agreed with Vincent and took of in the direction of the Shina electric power plant.

Eshu was tail gaining very fast, Chaos took a look back before growling in satisfaction,

"Took the bait didn't you." Chaos's whisper was barely aduble.

As they neared the Power plant, Chaos looked over his shoulder and saw that Eshu had pulled back/**Damn, How'd he know?**/ Chaos also stopped. It appered that Eshu had returned to his original form. Chaos closed the gap slowly but stopped about ten feet away, because Eshu had formed two long swords the same way he did the Dagger.

Eshu through one of the swords to Chaos, who grabbed it with ease. He put Death Penalty back in it's holster, and held the sword with both hands/**_Wow, Chaos I never new you could fence._**/ Galian Beast snickered.

/**Shut the hell up Mutt!!**/ Chaos roared at Galian Beast. He could hear him say 'Okay Okay' along with a 'sheesh'. That annoying mutt had bad timing.

Eshu took the first strick and hit Chaos's leg, Eshu snickered at this. For half an hour they faught each other, every five minutes one of them hit the others flesh.

They landed, still at each others necks, bouncing off walls and cellings, like demented grasshoppers.

Chaos took a swing at Eshu's head but he ducked and shouldered him in the stomach, making Chaos fall to the ground.

Chaos looked up at the looming figure of the shape shifter, and growled in defeat. Eshu lifted the sword above his head and made a move to stake Chaos's black heart, but from behind Eshu there came a sicking stab sound and the smell of blood filled Chaos's nostrils, he looked up and saw Hanapu gasping for air as blood tricked from his mouth.

He lloked behind him to see Gabriel looking horrifide. He had ment to hit Eshu, but Eshu was smart and left his control and let Hanapu to take the blow.

Hanapu staggered a bit dropping the sword, which landed with a thunk. Gabriel drew back yanking the sword out, this made Hanapu gasp.

Suddenly Hanapu srated to sing a lament,

"D...ancing bears  
Pain...ted wings  
Things I ...almost remember,  
And a s...ong some...one sings  
once upon a dec...ember

Some...one holds me ...safe and warm,  
horses prance thro...ugh a ...silver storm,  
Figu...res da..ncing grace...fully,  
across my me...mory,

Some...one holds me ...safe and warm,  
horses prance throu...gh a ...silver storm,  
Figu...res da...ncing grace...fully,  
across my me...mory,

Far away, long ago  
things I yern to rem...ember  
and a so...ng some...one sings  
Once upon a December

And a song some...one sings  
Once upon a Decem...ber."

He bagain to run cruckidly once he'd finished, and headed towards Aeris's church. "Where's he going? And how's he still standin'?" Cloud demanded Lucius for answers.

"I... I don't know." He turned to look at Chaos, "Will you go after him?" Lucius asked softly.

Chaos gave a curt nod before taking off after Hanapu. "Why is he doing this?" Gabriel asked tears welling up in his eye's, "Why?"

My wrist is officially broken, well with my pre-junior cert as well as many oter storys, I'll be in a sling by the week end! R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

HI EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!

"Why is he doing this?"" Gabriel sank to his knee's, his head in his hands, sobs sending tremers down his body.

"I don't know... but for some reason it started when we met you guys." Lucius comferted the young angel on the ground. 'Come on Hanapu, you can pull through.' Lucius sent to the running Demon.

Hanapu had made quiet a fair distance considering he was badly injured, all the way to Aeris's church to be correct. Chaos landed out side the main door, then transformed back into Vincent, who as always, was totally exasted.

He pushed at the great wood doors so they opened enough so he could fit through. Then using his stelthy feet he made his way up towards the flower garden, her garden. Although he had only known her for a breif period, he'd grown quite fond of he quiet company.

And there in the middle of the white and yellow flowers he could see a black and white pile of fabric and human. Vincent ran towards it and bent down to pick up the young albino demon.

Vincent first made to check for a pulse and breathing, giving a releived sigh when he found a faint pulse. Then Vincent lay the boy on his back, and gave him a gental shake to cheak for concisness.

Hanapu's beautiful crimson eye's cracked open a tiny way, he looked at Vincent with a look of releivement, then made to say something but his throut felt like it had colapesed.

"No, don't try to speak, you must conserve your energy." Vincent said softly. Hanapu let out a sound that sounded like a strangled laugh. He grabbed Vincent's gauntlet with his left hand, as if it was a comfort thing.

"We're... more a... alike then... you know." Hanapu breathed, struggling to speak. Vincent looked at the hand on his gauntlet, then back at Hanapu's face. He then took the slender hand in his human hand and removed the glove.

Vincent gave a look of pure shock, Hanapu's left hand was robotic, but unlike his own Hanapu's was the size and shape of a human hand, all with the exception of the claws at the finger tips.

It then, as if the world was crying, started to rain.

"I love the rain." Hanapu looked up into the sky through the gapping hole in the roof, he sounded so much younger.

"I always felt forgiven in the rain. Mother said before she died, 'Remember me in the rain'." Hanapu smile was gentle. "I loved my mother, she made me feel loved. She died protecting the idea of my humanity." A small tear ran down Hanapu's porcline cheek, like a river down a mountain.

"Do you miss her?" Vincent asked softly and quietly.

"Yes... yes I do." Hanapu's smile grew sad. He drew in a ragged breath, "She was a Cetra. She was so beautiful, she was like an angel, an angel from heaven to save a demon child."

"How old are you, Hanapu." Vincent asked.

Hanapu smiled, "I've never told anyone my age or real name before. But your an exception, so... my physical age is 18 but like you, I was trapped for 30 years, so you do the math."

"Trapped where?" Vincent was becoming interested.

"In a test tube in a pitch black cell. I was alone for thirty years, I lost everything to the darkness. But..." He raised his right hand and it was engulfed in a black flame,

"It did have it advantages. I know were it comes from and how to control it."

Vincent looked back up at the heveans, and smiled. "Did you lose people close to you to, I mean besides you mother."

Hanapu stared wide eyed at Vincent, before smiling and looking up to the sky also.

"Yes, I lost my sister and adopted brother. You lost the woman you loved didn't you?"

"Yes." Vincent said shortly. "Her name was Lucrecia. She was a Shinra scientist."

"I remember Cetus saying he met someone who went under the name of Lucrecia. From what I heard she was beautiful." Hanapu looked at Vincent out of the corner of his eye.

Normally Vincent wouldn't talk about the cause of his sins, but talking to Hanapu, he felt okay about it. "You said you never told anyone your real name? What do you mean."

"Well, when I was foundm, I had no name that I could remember, so when the others asked me what it was I spotted a charm of the bat Hanapu, so I took that name. But two years later I was doing reserch, in Hojo's lab. And I found a document on experiment 99, me."

Vincent looked on listening with interest. "It gave my name and physical endurence. My name is... Matthew Salaam, Matt for short." Hanapu smiled.

"Really? Your Matt Salaam, the imfamous Turk swordsman." Vincent had alway wanted to meet the swordsman when he was a Turk. From what he'd learned from the Turk history, Matt had been the coldest of cold, the most ruthless coldblooded killer to ever join the Turks.

Matt used twin swords, Reqium and Luna, and a long sword, Ameno. Acording to legend Reqium and Luna were both goddess. But because of hanis sins they were condemed to eternity, trapped in swords.

"Matt, why did you... become a cold blooded killer?" Vincent asked.

"I could ask you the same question. I was... born without emotions and I had to learn. When Mother died I didn't understand why everyone was crying. So when Father enroled me and Ravan in the turks we made the best duo. Him with his sharp shooting and quick-thinking. Me with no regreats, no guilt, my speed and agility in battle."

Matt was starting to look tired, "Hey Vincent, will you tell Marlene I'm sorry, and I'll see her when I wake." Matt requested. Vincent looked taken back, but gave a curt knod. Hanapu smiled at this, before crimson was covered in a curtain of porcline.

Dundundunduuuuuuun! Give a guess as to what happens next. You have two guesses each! 0 


	10. Final chapter

Three months later:

Snow was falling over the town of Edge as a lone figure made towards the new 7th Hevean, Aeriths old home. Christmas was the only time that the world stopped bickering and was at peace.

The resident members at 7th Hevean were currently decorating the home. Tifa, Cloud, Barret, Cid, Marlene, Nanaki, Cait Sith and Vincent, in small words all of AVALANCE were there.

Tifa and Marlene were in the front room that was connected to the front door.

Marlene was sitting down and sorting presants for the rest of her 'family'. Then she heard a faint knock on the door, Marlene was confused about who would be out at this time. She ran to the door and opened it and found herself come face to stomach with someone dressed in black.

"Oh sorry... am I in your way." came a voice like sand on a desert. Marlene looked up and tears came flowing from her eye's. He was dead, Vincent had told her, but here he was smiling gently at her. Hanapu, no Matt, he was back.

"Matt... your... your back." She through her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Matt put his human hand on her head, smiling softly.

"Yes... I'm back and," he drew a box from behind his back, "this is for you." She took the box from his hand looked up at his pale, porcilen face.

She opened the box and her gaze was set on the most beautiful neaklace she had ever seen. The pendant was a heart, on the right side angels wing of white gold with diamond studs. And on the left a fallen angels wing of silver with onyx studs.

"Do... you like it?" Matt asked softly. Liked it, that was an understatment, she loved it, apsolutly adored it. She quickly tied it around her neck, it had a comfortible weight to it.

Tifa walked over to them, and to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she reached out and touched his face. He flinched a bit, but never the less let her feel his face, she felt his cheek bones, strong jaw line, he was real, he was here. She hadn't gottin to know him at all.

She pulled him into a hug, "When Vincent told us, I was so upset, but your okay now right?" She hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry, we thought you were gone." Tifa silently wept on his bony shoulder.

Matt closed his eyes and hugged her back. He wasn't used to contact but how else was he going to learn.

"Hey Tifa, get a flash light I think I blew a fuse!" Cloud came rushing in only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw th albino teen. "Okay now I'm seeing things. Or am I?" He walked up to them and stuck out his hand, which Matt took.

"No your not." He smiled.

After about half the group trying to see if he was real, Matt was finally introduced to Nanaki and Cait Sith. "You smell weird, like mako, and old things." Nanaki commented.

"Thank you, Nanaki elder of Cosmos Canion." Matt bowed a small bit. Nanaki bowed in return.

Two hours of presant opening and carioky, and around twelve at night, Marlene was dozzing of on Matts lap. Tifa walked up to the pair and gave Marlene a gentle shake.

"Come on sweety, it's time you go to bed." Marlene looked up at her with wery eye's.

"Can Matt tuck me in tonight? Just this once?" Marlene mummbled. Tifa looked at Matt, who gave a curt knod.

They entered Marlene's room, Matt gentaly lay the small girl on her bed. He made to leave when a small hand grabbed his coat loosely. "Can you stay for a while?" Marlene asked quietly.

"Sure." Matt sat down on the end of the bed.

"Do you know any songs?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah," His voice was soft.  
'Lay down  
your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
you have come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
and dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
from across the distant shore

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
all of your fears will pass away,  
safe in my arms  
you're only sleeping.

What can you see  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
a pale moon rises -  
The ships have come to carry you home

Dawn will turn  
to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass

Hope fades  
into the world of night  
through shadows falling  
out of memory and time  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
you and I will meet again.

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

What can can you see  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
a pale moon rises -  
The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn  
to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the west.'

Marlene driffed off to the land of dreams and fantsy. "Night Marlene." With that he walked out of the room and down to the waiting adults.

Finito. Thats it. No more to come. I'm done. Nope, Nada. So long and goodnight.


End file.
